This application relates generally to the field of neutron generators for well logging.
Neutron well logging instruments are known in the art for evaluation of physical characteristics of subsurface formations penetrated by wellbores. Neutron well logging instruments typically include a source of neutrons having and one or more radiation detectors placed at selected distances from the neutron source. The neutrons from the source enter the formations surrounding the wellbore in which the instrument is disposed. The one or more radiation detectors count radiation events, for example, inelastic gamma rays, epithermal or thermal neutrons, or capture gamma rays. Numbers of such radiation events, and/or their time and energy spectral characteristics, may be related to physical parameters of interest of the surrounding formations.
Neutron sources may comprise a chemical source of neutron emitting radioisotopes or electronic sources emitting either continuous streams of neutrons or controlled duration bursts of neutrons.